DDLC Po and Tigress: Gaming
by AmeliaLarue17
Summary: Po and Tigress plays Doki Doki Literature Club, first chapter is about what the game is about! There will probably be a full play through some point! TiPo Ship.


**"So, we have Doki Doki Literature Club here and the players are Po and Tigress since they're both opposites and there are a lot of fans out there. Not every bit of the game will be shown, only some of the bits. We'll see their reactions! WARNING: CONTAINS DISTURBING CONTENT FROM A DISTURBING GAME!**

 **Enjoy."**

* * *

Po and Tigress stare at the warning sign plastered on the screen warning them about disturbing content.

 **"Okay, I'm AverialVi and today you'll be playing Doki Doki Literature Club or for short DDLC. Click I agree to consent to your exposure of highly disturbing content."**

Tigress clicks, 'I agree' which sat in the middle of the screen. Childish colours fill the characters, making them look cute and animated. Even the song sounded cute.

She clicks new game only to be asked to enter a name, Tigress looks at Po with a questioning expression, _"So, what will our name be?"_ She asked, he grabbed the keyboard and proceeded to write the following.

 ** _'Kung Fu Master'_**

They begin the game as it starts in front of a house and their character walking to school, their childhood friend, Sayori catches up with them and talks about joining a club.

 **... What's to come!**

* * *

 **REACTION - SAYORI'S SUICIDE - ACT 1.**

Po reads out on the screen, _"I gently open the door... Sayor-"_ Suddenly, an image of Sayori hanging from a noose flashed before their eyes, shocking them and making them tremble, Po lets out a cry, " _HOLY SHIT!"_ He yelled out, covering his face while Tigress just looks stunned.

Creepy Music Begins to play.

 ** _A/N: Go on YouTube and Put on DDLC Sayori's death music for the unsettling experience!_**

Static flashed as the game zoomed in on the lifeless corpses face, she was whiter then a recently cleaned, pure white sheet. They were both taken by surprise.

Tigress says, _"That was disturbing..."_

The character shows grief, blaming himself for the dead...

 _"Oh... no shit!"_ Po jokes, Tigress slams her fist into his arm making his arm throb painfully.

Po reads out from the screen, _"... What the hell? Is this a nightmare? It... has to be... This isn't real. There's no way this can be real. Sayori wouldn't do this. Everything was normal until a few days ago. That's why I can't believe what my eyes are showing me...!"_

 _"Then why...? Why would she do this...? How could I be so helpless? What did I do wrong? Confessing to her... I shouldn't have confessed to her. That's not what Sayori needed at all. She even told me how painful it is for others to care about her. Then why did I confess to her, and make her feel even worst? Why was I so selfish? This is my fault-! My swarming thoughts keep telling me everything I could have done to prevent this. If I had just spent more time with her. Walked her to school. And remained friends with her, like it always have been... Then I could have prevented this... I know I could have prevented this! Screw the literature club! Screw the festival! I just lost... my best friend... Someone I grew up with. She's gone forever now. Nothing I do can bring her back. This isn't some game I can reset and try something different. I only had one chance and I wasn't careful enough. And I'll carry this guilt with me until a die. Nothing in my life is worth more then hers... But I still couldn't do what she needed from me. And now... I can never take it back... Never. Never. Never. Never. Never..."_

A massive sign showed up... **END.**

Tigress says, _"That ended great... He just doesn't stop talking."_

* * *

 ** _NEXT_**

 **Yuri's obsessive side**

 _"Can I keep it?!"_ Tigress asked, in a monotone voice.

 _"Yes, I don't care."_ Po answered back, suddenly the writing became bold making Tigress read out one of the funniest and creepiest paragraphs ever!

 _"_ _ **I'LL READ IT WHILE TOUCHING MYSELF OVER AND OVER AGAIN... I'LL GIVE MYSELF PAPER CUTS SO YOUR SKIN OIL ENTERS MY BLOODSTREAM!"**_ Po let out a howl of laughter from that sentence, did Tigress really read that out?

Even Tigress seemed to have chuckled at that because of how distorted and bold the statement was.

* * *

 _ **I'll start writing an actual play-through, if the writing style isn't clear I'll change it. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
